Uchiha Rares
Uchiha Rares, is the commander and founder of the Root ANBU division. In spite of his unorthodox means, he is viewed as both a hero and co-leader to Konohagakure no sato while fully independent of the village and it's kage. This infamous Uchiha is by far one of the strongest, most dangerous and most influential shinobi of the hidden leaf village. Background In the beginning - Uzumaki, Fifty - Hi no ishi Born in Konoha, Fifty was an orphan for as long as he could remember, however he was highly sociable and quick to make bonds loving the villagers and the leaf village itself as if it was family, to him, every single bond he made was like adopting a family member, simply his way of replacing that which he was robbed of by fate. When it came to training, he was extremely reserved - to the point that he began studying and training on his own by the age of 6, even at that time, his chakras were vaster than that of an average Jōnin, this was of course due to his heritage. He was accepted as genin by that of 7. An age around which he discovered his 2 primary elements, Katon and Fuuton, elements in which he had shown great skill and ability. His main focus in training was physical training and meditation to increase what was a remarkable chakra pool for his age, jutsu practice for better chakra control and the development of his two primary elements. He was an extremely fast learner and had the tendency of improving himself from spars and battle experience, to the limit those could provide for someone, these battles revealed a rather shocking truth to him, he was nearly impervious to extreme heats and fires, a freak of nature. As he trained his katon he was said to be able to rival the flames of an Uchiha. His talent for jutsu would leave most in awe, it was extremely rare for this shinobi to take more than a week to master any jutsu. At the age of 9 he had participated in the Chūnin exams and excelled such in spite of the fact that his heart was splitting in two when placed against "family". It was around this time that what he thought to be his first kekkei genkai had awakened, Kōdai Katon, revealing the mystery behind possessing two primary elements. Fifty took a total of 4 years to fully master this ability. This probably had a say in him becoming a Jōnin at the age of 11. Around the age of 17 he had awakened his secondary element, Raiton, in which he obtained remarkable skill in several years. Around the same age he had awakened his Uchiha kekkei genkai, the sharingan in 2 tomoe state during a battle in which he was pushed to the limits. He was shocked down to his very core, viewing his entire life up to that moment as a lie Uchiha Rares - chikara no ishi Even though thrilled by this new power his entire world turned upside down, it became very clear that he was not only an Uzumaki but an Uchiha as well. In his despair he tried to cast it aside as a mere mutation but not even he would believe such. The truth was right before his eyes, or rather, in his eyes. He began challenging many leaf shinobi he thought might know the truth, unlocking his 3 tomoe sharingan and even killing some in the process. Eventually he obtained access to Konoha's records and learned of his real identity, "Uchiha Rares". He was enraged by the fact that there were no records at all regarding his parents even within the records marked as "Top secret". Due to his awakened Uchiha genes, his rage, along with the obsession of not ending up like his parents and making his name one to never be forgotten, he had developed an extraordinary lust for power. Even though he was infuriated and almost on the verge of wanting revenge on Konoha he could not help but love the village and it's inhabitants even though his ways had completely changed. He became exponentially more active when it came to B-rank missions and above due to his will of power, he was looking forward to facing exceptional opponents and incorporating their styles and jutsu via sharingan. The Dragon sage Dragons, rumored to be the strongest summonings in existence and unquestinably at least in the to league of such. From average and above, these mythological beings, viewed as a deity in some cultures, surpassed even descendants of the rikudou in means of chakra and elemental ability. Another manifestation of his new ways was his venturing in areas equal in danger level or above to the infamous Forest of Death. In one of his multiple adventures and the most significant one that took place by the time he was 18, he had encountered a family of dragons, he saw them as divine beings and was fascinated by them, he has strove to gain their acknowledgement and succeeded after an entire night of hardships, mainly via battles. Rare and the dragons have formed a summoning contract which only included this family of dragons in particular. Even though he had a highly restricted number of summons compared to most summoners and their animals he managed to show exceptional skill in using the summons he had. An year has passed since that eventful day, after doing a considerable amount of research he had found the primordial dragon summoner, one that had much more larger variety of summons than Rare, dragons of all kinds, shapes and sizes, the Shodaime Raikage, JinEchizen. When Rare approached this man regarding the obtaining of the Great Dragon Summoning Scroll be it out of kindness or acknowledgement he simply passed it down to him as he was close to retirement. After several months of training with the dragons, learning several dragon techniques and establishing countless strategies with the massive amount of dragons he had at his disposal, the dragons have reversed summoned him to entrust the Ryu Sennin Moddo to him, a technique even a genius like Rare had a hard time mastering, taking him around half an year to do so. The training he had to undergo was just half of it, the location could only be compared to hell, Jigoku no Kubochi, a land presenting such temperatures that a regular human would drop dead the moment he set foot in it, this was the homeland of the dragons. Fall of the sennin -- Rise of the bakemono 340px|Jigoku Arashi' Jigoku Arashi' Boufuu Hakyoku Rare began introducing himself to fuinjutsu at the age of 19 and by the time he was 21 he developped a fuinjutsu of his own, Seirei Douka, a jutsu that could rip out the souls along with the chakra of a freshly killed enemy and seal it within one's body, assimilating them. His neverending lust for power led him to murdering the strongest katon and fuuton dragons, Jigoku Arashi and Boufuu Hakyoku, each at a time and using this fuinjutsu upon them with his body as the vessel. eventually, after a fierce 2 vs 1 inner battle Rare had managed to fully assimilate them, the effects of such being: A dramatic exponential increase of his already vast chakra pool, a significant empowerment of his already masterful katon and fuuton and in consequence his already insanely strong Kōdai Katon, a change in the nature of his chakra due to the malice of said dragons but furthermore due to the means of obtaining such, and a slight change in appearance. Uchiha Rares had become a being that transcends both shinobi and dragons. In return, the dragons were infuriated and used a fuinjutsu of their own upon him, incapacitating him from gathering natural chakra and thus banning him from the usage of sage mode. Rare consented to such willingly, to make amends. However, this was not sufficient for the power craving shinobi, and as such, he wished to further substitute his lost ability, and as such, starting from the age of 23 he had researched, with the assistance of his ROOT ANBU research and development bureau, means to fuse the dna of human with that of a dragon. For many months, this had only resulted in the death of his "lab rats", as experiments and developmen proceeded, it was all a success, power and ability wise, however, this was not enough for Rares, he was a perfectionist, he gratly disliked how hideous the aspect of the dragonized shinobi was and as such, labeled them as failed experiments, either killing them off or outcasting them to the lands of the dragons. Finally, by the time he had turned 25, the dna fusion was brought to his desired stage and utilized upon him, resulting in: crimson iris and reptile pupiles, a good increase in his physical ability, his already great reflexes, a substantial hardening of his skin, and the ability to breathe fire-this ability not using hand seals nor chakra, is by far inferior to his use of regular katon, and bound to never be used. In the views of some, his version was the failed one, the extents to which the surgery had augmented his body being inferior to the boost, those that had their aspect ruined received. Breaking The Limits At the age of 16 Rare had awakened the next level of the Uchiha kekkei genakai, the Mangekyō Sharingan. Around the same time, his best friend and number one loyalist, Robertocu, had vanished without a trace. At the age of 19 he had already mastered his mangekyou techniques as well as obtaining Kamui, the only trainable Mangekyō Sharingan technique, and strived for more, awakening the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan by slaying Eien, an S-rank criminal and Mangekyō Sharingan user that came for his life. Implanting his eyes in to his skull, At the age of 21, he had researched the Kekkei Tōta and advanced his Kōdai Katon in to the bloodline extension known as Plasma Release by fusing his Kōdai Katon with raiton, or rather, katon with fuuton and raiton simultaneously. During his first training session , in spite of being immune to the magma level temperatures of Kōdai Katon, the unstable purraton gave him nearly lethal injuries. He decided it was best to train this new power with kage bunshin, a method he frequently used to train his spiritual energy and physical energy, and spared both time and his life. Thanks to the features of the shadow clones Rare had the experience of constantly being exposed and heavily injured by the Plasma Release to the point where even he would long be dead without receiving any harm personally, this resulting in developing a decent resistance to this release to the point where just being near it would not present a threat and getting caught in the range of the techniques from this area would not mean certain death. Strangely he had barely mastered it half the way in the first 11 months but in the 12'th, he had already mastered it entirely. Upon mastery, he presented what is commonly known as "immunity to one's own jutsu" being able to use Purraton no Yoroi with ease and w/o consequences. At the age of 22, as a result of him being born with the spiritual energies of the sage and of the vast amount of time he dedicated to spiritual energy training, i.e. meditation, Rares was the first shinobi to have ever unlocked the legendary third eye. An eye invisible to all those that lack it, much like natural energies and sages. The effects of this eye are an incredible augmentation of the user's chakra sensing abilities, the ability to fortell(not in batlle for obvious reasons), and supposedly, gaining the light element, however, in spite of having it, the Root founder had never used it. When Rares was close to turning 23 he had fallen in to deep depression, realizing he had mastered all there was to master about his doujutsu, the sharingan, however, this depression turned in to an insane ambition and eventually led to taking his eternal Mangekyō Sharingan to the final level, the Rinnegan. At the moment Rare has mastered the Deva Path before he had turned 25, after such, the paths had become easier to master, at the age of 25 he had mastered all of the other 5, taking 3 months for the second, 1 for the third and under a month for the remaining 3, some of the training methods utilized being rather unorthodox ; His copied suiton and doton techniques had empowered as the elements became actual affinities as well as learned tens of others elements from those domains via jutsu scrolls in just one day, not taking more than 10 minutes to master even the hardest elemental of jutsu, it was thanks to this feature of the rinnegan that he was able to master what was left to master of plasma release in under a month. After mastering the doujutsu of the sage, he had returned his thoughts to furtherly augment his sharingan, this resulted in the murdering of UchihaSasuke, a Root ANBU, for the sake of incorporating his techniques. The flying thunder god Upon the approaching threat of the village hidden in the clouds, Rare had pondered on ways to maximize his efficiency in both battling the village's foes and rescuing the villagers at need fur such. His first thought was approaching his sworn brother, the holder of the Edo Tensei scroll in order to become impervious to destruction and obtain the ability to instantly regenerate from any dmage, no matter how great. However, in the end, his pride and honor stopped him from doing so along with his brother's advice. And so, Rare scanned his mind for other alternatives, and finally, he remembered an old friend, the former ANBU commander and former student to the deceased 4'th hokage(Was revived later on). His name was Darkshinobi. He was in possession of the infamous jutsu known as hirashin. A jutsu in regards to which all users were touchy about when it came to teaching it. However Dark had acknowledged Uchiha Rares as the #1 loyalist of the village, the one man the former ANBU commander believed would never betray The Village Hidden In The Leaves and so proceeded in teaching him the jutsu. Rares' born talen and experience in unision with his two spectacular doujutsu allowed him to not only master it but also obtain techniques derived from it, such as Jikūkan Kekkai. Abilities: Uchiha Rare has been established as a genius even among those of the Uchiha clan. He had unlocked all stages of the infamous Uchiha kekkeigenkai. Doujutsu Sharingan Yuygen Chokusetsu Yusou A sharingan based time space ninjutsu, usable in 3 tomoe form. This technique teleports the user nigh-intantaneously to his desired location, however, it requires the user to focus on the exact location (limited to the range of sight) for a whole second prior to such which is why Rare barely utilizes this technique at all. It is nearly unheard of for him lack the capacity to escape an attack AND have a whole second at his disposal. Mangekyou Sharingan Cronos(right eye) The mangekyou pattern envelops the entire eye, making it pitch black in a split second, upon the finalization of such, Rare's being vanishes instantaneously and reappears at the exact same time he had disappeared at the desired location. This is explained by passing through a dimension in which the flow of time is altered to such extents that regardless of the period of time spent in such it will still be 0 seconds in the real world. The minimum amount of time Rare can't utilize the respective eye is 3 seconds, this varrying based on the amount of time he had spent in the Cronos world. Amaterasu+Enton(left eye) Also including an advanced form of such due to his other kekkeigenkai. The ultimate katon jutsu altered in to becoming the ultimate Kōdai Katon technique. Susano'o A deity resembling humanoid, black of color. It possesses a dual handed long sword, usually 40 meters long yet proportional with the known to be controlable size of the humanoid. In it's final stage, the humanoid is wrapped in a full Japanese Samurai armor, similar to the one Rares can sometimes be seen wearing in aspect with the helmet including a facial armor to add to it. It bears the "Shinigami bure-do" in it's right hand a katana with the ability to extend over 150 meters with the speed of 50 meters per second. It can pierce through everything save for the Yata Mirror. Upon stabbing through one's being, it instantaneously retracts with their chakras and very souls as well as any entity located within their body ripped out and sealed within it by the time the retraction is complete. And the "Kedamano ryuusei" A large Viking like hammer possessing a powerful chakra concentration which it can release either in the form of a one direaction dvastating wave or an all around explosion of chakras resemblant of shinra tensei but superior in power and lethalcy by far. Kamuieye(obtained via training) Obtained and mastered via training. Eternal mangekyou sharingan Ironically, the amount of times Rares had utilized his mangekyou sharingan techniques would have barely affected his vision. It's to be noted that obtaining such also empowers all mangekyou techniques Tsukuyomi(left eye) After stealing the eyes of a Mangekyou sharingan user he had slain(Eien): 2 seconds=5 days Amaterasu(right eye) After repeating the eye stealing proccess. Rinnegan Awakening the mythological doujutsu has granted him access to all 6 affinities as his own along with the ability to master any jutsu regardless of difficulty in under 5 minutes. Deva Path The very first path to be unlocked by the infamous Uchiha, this blassses him with the ability to manipulate gravity, giving birth to techniques such as: Chibaku Tensei, Shinra Tensei and Bansho Ten'in and several other techniques derived from such. Kōdai Katon Jikūkan Ninjutsu Yet another area in which the Root Founder shows great skill. Posessing a large variety of doujutsu and non-doujutsu based Jikūkan-ninjutsu. The more popular ones being: Cronos, Hirashin, and Jikūkan Kekkai. Equipment Armors: Black robe with crimson markings resembling roots This robe covers Uchiha Rares's entire body and 5 inches above his soles, it resembles the Akatsuki one ins shape. The robe is confectioned out of a wire that's stronger than steel, in truth due to it being enhanced by shinobi specializing in such, the wire is also infused with Purraton chakra in order for it to remain intact upon the use of such and better conduct it. The robe itself also has a fairly large mass of chakra running through it which can either be used to give Rares a refil or blast away physcal attacks through a chakra blast, however, the feature that Rares' finds to be the greatest of this, even though simply a side effect of it's chakra enhancements, is the fact that doujutsu shan't see beyond it. The robe possesses a chakra that equals to 0.5 Rares' chakra prior to the assimilation of the two grand dragons. Crimson Battle Armor It goes down to several inches above his knees and all the way up to his shoulders, however, with a gap leaving the upper part of his chest unprotected. Similar to his robe, it is exponentially more durable and the chakra it holds equals 2 x Rares' pool prior to the assimilation of the two grand dragons. It also holds two aditional features: It is capable of absorbing chakra uopon contact with the jutsu or person, however, inferior to the Petra path and Samehada in various ways, and if the miracle of the Root Founder falling under a genjutsu ever take place, it will nigh instantaneously detect it due to it being connected to his chakras and break the genjutsu almost upon the very moment it takes place. Ninja tools and other weapons Metal From senbon and all the way to katanas and maces, all his weapons share the following features: They are all pitch black and each and everyone of them are marked with hirashin w/o a piece of paper of sorts, the two not being completely unrelated, the color is meant to hide the flying thunder god seals. They are made out of chakra enhanced titanium and had been infused with purraton chakra while being forged in order to withstand it and better conduct it. The amount of weapons he can summon via hirashin is believed to be infinite, yet that is rather inaccurate, in truth, thousands of marked weapons exist in the vaults of the main Root HQ and several other outposts, equating to 1.8 tons. Some of these weapons are drenched in poison, some have tags attached to them and some tiny bells for genjutsu purposes. The more distinguishable weapons are the element holding ones. This is restricted to one element. Upon running the correct element in the correct way through the weapon in question, it will result in the desired jutsu w/o the need for hand seals while retaining the same power as a jutsu executed by the utilization of katas, though, if one handed seals are used while making use of these special weapons it will empower the jutsu in question to a fair extent. Even though it is not the case when it comes to Rare, these blades can convert neutral chakra in to their element and jutsu desired by the weilder even though weaker than one cast by one possessing the element in question. Tags Other than the simple exploding tags, he has been using a large variety of such. The explosion replaced with the eruption of a certain element instead, applying to all elements and even more advanced natures. An example would be: Upon activation, surges of electricity erupt in all directions on a 5 meters radius. Other releasing a substance or object upon activation such as poisonous gas, sticky glue, smoke, a ball of exploding tags, a senbon bomb, etc. The latter generated by simply sealing the object or matter in to a pocket dimension in the tag just like one would do so in a scroll of sorts. Seals(placed upon his body) Rares bears a multitude of seals upon his body, his skill with fuinjutsu alowing him to reduce their size to 2 square centimeters, allowing him room for great numbers, such seals are present on both his skin and the insides as well as outsides of his robe. Most of them consist of sealed jutsu of all kinds, this strategy saving him the chakra and hand seals to perform such, the chakra cost for simply releasing a seal being rather low. Even though he has now obtained hirashin, he had kept some of his pocket dimension seals from which he can call forth a dragon or weapon(one each seal) out of caution in regards to being inside a barrier of sorts that banned him from the use of hirashin and the summoning jutsu. The prior seals are invisible until activated. Rare also has 3 dragon tattoos on his abdomen, each being 8 inches long and a tattoo of the Uchiha symbol upon the center of his back. Each of these tattoos holds a chakra that equates to Rares' full chakra pool. The 3 dragon ones being the ones in which his top tier summons stored their chakras several times, this pointing out just how perfect his compatibility with his summons is, given that he can release the tattoos and use their stored chakra as his own; and the one on his chest being generated from his own storing of chakra over time. In addition to his dragon esque DNA alteration, Rares bears an ambiguous tattoo on his right pectoral. This tattoo, upon activation, nigh instantaneously forces the dragon DNA to further advance and develop temporarily, this resulting in a substantial grow in regards to chakra, and physical abilities by all means. Appearance wise, he transforms in a hulk-like dragon humanoid. The risk of using this is that w/o the (activation)reassuring of his Uchiha symbol tattoo, there are chances for him to fully lose control. Aditional and less relevant information(contains views and facts on SL rp) Actual character info Missions: D-20|C-40|B-231|A-732|S-112| Explanation: Rares had very quickly advanced past level of D,C-rank mission taking shinobi, for several years now, he had ceased doing any mission below A-rank, "It's belittling my worth" as he would put it. Jutsu arsenal: is said to exceed 500 techniques. His former handicap in taijutsu when compared with his exceptional ninjutsu skill had made the Root ANBU master develop and/or master a vast amount of highly enviable nin-kenjutsu and nin-taijutsu such as the raiton no yoroi and other that go to rival it or even surpass it. Quotes Personal quotes "Know your place!" "In the ninja world those that break the rules and regulations are trash. The end." "The gap between us is so great that you can't even begin to comprehend it." "Surely, you did not believe that you could defeat me with sheer numbers and power. No, rather, your understanding of the word "power" is different from mine, allow me to educate you. When I talk about power.... This! Is what I'm talking about." "You'll cease to exist before my jutsu make contact." "By the time our eyes have met, you will have taken your last breath." "Who do I think I am? Well you see, that is rather simple. God!" "You're a big enough sore eyes to be reduced from all existence." "Kage? I've been more of a kage than all of these supposed village leaders combined, while lacking the title. "Kage" is nothing worth bragging about nowdays. Just some power-fame hungry pigs that lose dedication once they make it there." "A selfless leader? Ludicrous. A leader is supposed to be a model for all of his followers, stronger than them, richer than them, living a better life than them. Every follower should aspire to become like the leader, no one should aspire to become a marty. Leader and maryr don't go hand in hand, being one, you fail at the other." Favorite outer quotes "You're gonna take precautions against his advanced fire style? That isn't right. Indeed, Rares-sama's advanced fire style is a fearsome ability. However! That alone would not suffice to subdue those that would rather die than obey. Every single one of his abilities are truly frightening. You're going to make plans against his advanced fire style? Your plans aren't good enough. You're" - Robertocu "Control your emotions. If you wish to survive, forget about sympathy and compassion. Focus on your ultimate goal, shut out everything else, steel your mind, and move on instinct. Let doubt take over, and despair will cripple you..." - Pierre "If you wanna get something done, make it someone else's problem." - Raifudo "If the luggage you are carrying is to heavy for you, either man up or drop it." - Raifudo OOC quotes(views on rp) As long as your claims are proportional with your rp skill you won't find anyone complaining. zone -> How to zone "Note: Using demons, curse seals of heaven, sharingan, etc that you do not have ingame, will displease many people in the zones. The best suggestion: use what you think is fair for our level." That much is stated in spite of SL being a site with zero rp moderation. If you're that obsessed with having a demon, back it up with the in-game CS or SST and keep in those darn limitations. (jinchuriki excluded) -Protesting against community instated rules is like protesting against the results of a referendum, plain stupid. -Demons, shape shifters, werevolves, etc. are persisting with their "rp" knowingly they are a sore eyes for most, it's like tattooing a swastica on your shoulder while being part of a Jewish town. -Non-shinobi characters that claim things that would normally be viewed as highly god modish for those that to consent to rp'ing as shinobi on SHINOBI legends with the back up "I can cause I'm a -insert ludicrous super natural creature-" while failing to understand that placing god mode over god mode does not make it legit. -There's nothing confusing about non shinobi characters being ignored and/or ridiculed on an rp site called Shinobi Legends. -No resets=No kg. Simple no? Everybody is "entitled" to resetting for their kg like everyone else. -Claiming kg w/o resets is like claiming to be a CEO while jobless. -As long as you fail to convince me that if you and a friend absorb each other's chakras results in larger chakra supply for both of you, EMS via trade will be void. -If EMS was that^ easy to get, the Uchiha clan wouldn't have its reputation. -For one to gain the Eternal mangekyou sharingan another must lose his mangekyou sharingan entirely. End of story. - Category:Male